Jacob Danik
:„Isaac Clarke. Der Mann, nach dem ich gesucht habe.“ :—'Jacob Danik' Jacob Arthur Danik war der Anführer der militärischen Unitology-Gruppe auch bekannt als der Circle. Während der Ereignisse von Dead Space 3 verfolgte Danik zusammen mit seinen Anhängern Isaac Clarke und seine Verbündeten nach Tau Volantis, nachdem es ihm zuvor auf Luna nicht gelang Isaac zu töten. Auf Tau Volantis angekommen, erweiterte er seine Ziele nach der Entdeckung der Quelle der Marker um den Aufstieg der Menschheit zu realisieren. Geschichte Danik ist ein aktiver Befürworter der Unitology-Bewegung zum Sturze von EarthGov. So unterstützt er zusammen mit seinen Brüdern die Interessen von Unitology und griff die Hochburgen von EarthGov (erfolgreich) an. Unter Verwendung der angesammelten Geldmittel der Kirche, „befreiten“ er und seine Circle-Sekte überall in den größeren Außenposten und Kolonie die Marker-Testlabore aus der Hand EarthGov‘s. Trotz des Ausdrucks der Angst und des Zögern in den Augen seiner Anhänger, blieb Danik selbst standhaft und zweifelt keine Sekunde daran, dass seine „Mission“ die Menschheit zu erlösen, richtig sei. Dead Space: Liberation Danik inszenierte einen Angriff auf den Planeten Uxor um die Marker Kammer 4 zu zerstören. Zuvor drangen seine Agenten von Sergeant John Carver und EarthGov unbemerkt in die Anlage ein. Dort sabotierten sie einen Scanner und stellten die Langstreckenlasermarkierungen genau auf die Position der Teststätte ein, so dass die Rakete diese präzise ansteuern konnten. Die Rakete findet ihr Ziel und zerstört die Ummantelung des Markers. Die Detonation befreit den Marker und dieser entfesselt einen EMP der die gesamte Energieversorgung im Gebiet für kurze Zeit lahmlegt. Nachdem ein abgestürztes Raumschiff die Wohnanlage schwer beschädigte, drangen Danik und seine Männer auf der Suche nach den Forschungsergebnissen von Damara Carver über die Marker der Souveränen Kolonien in den Wissenschaft-Gebäudeblock im Sektor 6 ein. Dabei stoßen sie reinzufällig auf John Carver und nehmen ihn gefangen und versuchen aus ihm Informationen zu bekommen. So erfährt Danik indirekt, dass John der Ehemann der Frau ist nach der er sucht, während er ihn erschießen will. John gelingt zwar die Flucht, aber er schafft es nicht mehr rechtzeitig vor Danik zu Damara und seinem Sohn – Dylan, um sie vor ihm zu retten und beide werden von Danik erschossen. Nachdem er die Nekromorphs die noch vor kurzer Zeit seine Familie waren töten musste, schwört er Danik bittere Rache. Anschließend belauscht Danik eine Übertragung zwischen Ellie Langford und Carver. Und Danik stellt den beiden eine Falle in der Nähe des Fracht-Docks. Aber Carver ahnt dies und benutzt Ellie als Köder und lässt so Danik’s Falle ins Leere laufen, so dass er und Ellie mit der USM Eudora entkommen können. Trotz der Bemühungen der Gruppe ihre Spuren zu verwischen, verfolgte Danik sie bis zur Keyhole Station und befiehlt den Angriff auf die Eudora. Danik's Anstrengungen Informationen und die Koordinaten von Tau Volantis in Erfahrung zu bringen werden jedoch vereitelt als Robert Norton den Schock Ring zerstört, den kurz zu vor Ellie (zusammen mit Jennifer Santos und Austin Buckel) verwendetet um den Planeten zu erreichen. Dabei wurde Danik’s Schiff durch das Bombardement der Eudora schwer beschädigt und schien manövrierunfähig durch Alls zu treiben. Norton machte zu einem unbestimmbaren Zeitpunkt einen Deal mit Danik. Im Austausch für die Sicherheit seiner Crew und einem Schiff um Tau Volantis unbeschadet verlassen zu können bot er Danik an, Isaac Clarke auszuliefern. Dafür verriet Norton Danik die Koordinaten des Eisplaneten noch bevor er Isaac auf Luna ausfindig machen konnte. Dead Space 3 Danik verbreitet eine Ansprache via Zeppelin über der New Horizons Lunar Colony, in welcher er über das drohende Ende der Menschheit predigte. Es sei die Zeit für die glorreiche Wiedergeburt der Menschen angebrochen. Während dieser Übertragung bereitet er zusammen mit seinem Gefolge den Angriff auf die Kolonie vor, mit dem erklärten Ziel den Marker-Killer, Isaac Clarke zu finden und zu töten. Der Hauptangriff gilt jedoch der Vernichtung von EarthGov, die in den Augen der Unitology die Manipulation der Marker als Ketzerei betrachten und somit die Marker „befreien“ wollen. Während der „systematischen“ Säuberung des Sektors, trifft Isaac das erste Mal auf Danik persönlich, während er auf dem Weg zur USM Eudora war, auf der Spitze des DredgerCorp-Gebäudes. Isaac wird angeschossen und muss mitansehen wie Danik den hiesigen Marker „befreit“. Dabei ignoriert er sämtliche Warnungen Isaacs bezügiglich der Folgen einer Aktivierung bzw. Freisetzung des Markers. Aber Danik versichert ihm, dass der Tod nur der Anfang ist und die Vernichtung der menschlichen Rasse notwendig sei, um diese zu retten. Isaac kann und will dies nicht zu lassen und entgeht seiner Hinrichtung durch einen Bodycheck gegen Danik, der ihn mit seiner Waffe in den Kopf schießen will. Dabei stürzt er ab und landet auf einen Haufen voller Leichen von EarthGov-Soldaten die Danik vor Isaac Ankunft bereits exekutierte, die aber seinem Fall abfingen. Während sich der Ausbruch über die Luna Kolonie ausbreitet, versuchen Danik’s Schergen weiterhin Isaac bei jeder Gelegenheit zu töten. Ihr letzter Versuch auf Luna findet auf der Zugfahrt statt, als Isaac die USM Eudora erreichen will. Zur Überraschung des Teams um Isaac erreichen Danik und seine Armee Tau Volantis und erscheinen von da an in regelmäßigen Abständen als Gegner. Während Isaac und der Rest des Teams mit dem Nexus experimentieren, erwischt Isaac Norton bei einer heimlichen Übertragung mit einem Unbekannten. Norton weist die Frage auf den Ursprung von sich und tut die Sache als „Geht sie nichts an“ ab. Nach dem die Gruppe durch großes Zutun von Jennifer Santos die benötigten Informationen über die Alien Maschine und den Kodex erhielt, werden Isaac, Carver und Norton von Danik und seinen Männern abgefangen. An diesem Punkt der Geschichte offenbart sich wie Danik nach Tau Volantis gelangen konnte und das Norton die Gruppe verraten hatte und einen Deal mit Danik machte. Jedoch hält sich Danik nicht an den Deal und will alle töten. Erneut gelingt es Isaac seiner sicheren Hinrichtung zu entgehen und attackiert Danik. John nutzt das Chaos und die drei können sich befreien und Danik in Flucht schlagen. Zeitgleich erscheint ein wiedererwachter Nexus und Danik muss sich endgültig vorerst zurückziehen. Nach dem erreichen des Forschungslabors, der erfolgreichen Rekombination von Rosetta und dem somit neu erschaffenen Kodex erscheint Danik mit seinen Schergen erneut und nimmt Isaac den Kodex sofort wieder ab. So erfährt Danik die Wahrheit über Tau Volantis und den Mond im Orbit. Dummerweise teilte Isaac während seines Flashbacks eben auch Danik mit, wie er die Konvergenz also den Mond wiederbeleben könne und Danik ist nun wild entschlossen die Alien Maschine abzuschalten, da er den Mond für etwas „göttliches“ hält und ihn als Verkörperung des Marker-Willens sieht. Isaac kann erneut der sicheren Exekution durch Danik entgehen in dem er das Raumdekonatminationsprotokoll (der Raum wird mit Chlor- bzw. Fluorgas gefüllt) startet. Durch die Verwirrung kann sich Carver und Ellie von ihren Wächtern lösen und diese eindrucksvoll ins Gas stoßen, wodurch diese bindend von Sekunden verbrennen, jedoch gelingt Danik abermals die Flucht und er sabotiert die Abriegelung in der Hoffnung, dass Isaac und der Rest dem Gas zum Opfer fallen. Doch Isaac und Carver gelingt die Flucht, aber sie müssen Ellie dem Tode geweiht zurücklassen. Auf dem Weg zur Alien Maschine, teilen ihm seine Männer mit, dass Isaac und Carver noch am Leben sind und ihm Dicht auf den Fersen seien. So versammelt er seine restlichen Truppen und wirft sie den Beiden entgehen um Zeit zu gewinnen, während er sich weiter Richtung der unterirdischen Alien-Stadt bewegt. Angekommen am Lüftungssystem muss er erkennen, dass seine Streitkräfte größtenteils getötet worden und er fordert umgehen weitere Unterstützung an. Während Isaac und Carver ihn in den Untergrund verfolgen versucht Isaac vergeblich Danik über die wahre Natur des Mondes zu überzeugen. Doch Danik missachtet Isaac’s Warnung und behauptet, dass Isaac nur Angst vor dem Mond hätte weil er ihn nicht verstehe. Die Beiden holen schließlich auf und können Danik dem Kodex mehr oder weniger elegant abnehmen und fallen durch diese Aktion in eine untere Ebene der Stadt. Darüber wütend schickt Danik seine Männer aus, um den Kodex zurückzuholen. Während Isaac und Carver mit der Erforschung und Konfigurierung der Alien Maschine beschäftigt sind und diese kurz vor dem Abschluss stehen, zieht Danik sein letztes Ass aus dem Ärmel – Ellie. Sie konnte aus dem Labor über die Zuleitungsrohre entkommen, aber wurde von Danik‘s Männern kurze Zeit später aufgegriffen. Danik nutzt sie als Druckmittel und fordert Isaac auf die Maschine abzuschalten oder sie werde sterben. Als Isaac und Carver die Spitze der Maschine erreichen, werden sie bereits von Danik der Ellie mit seiner Waffe bedroht, erwartet. Es entbrennt ein Wortgefecht um Ellies Leben, in welchem Carver im Glauben keine andere Möglichkeit zu haben, sich dafür entscheidet Danik den Kodex zu geben, um Ellies Leben zu retten. Danik erhält den Kodex und verliert keine Zeit und benutzt den Kodex um die Maschine zu deaktivieren. Die Abschaltung hat die sofortige Aufhebung des Winterschlafs des Mondes zur Folge und die Konvergenz geht weiter. Als Danik überglücklich in den Himmel schaut und das Monstrum erspäht, welches er so vergöttert wird er von diesem Umgehend für seine Wiedererweckung „belohnt“. Ein riesiger Felssplitter fällt vom Himmel und durchbohrt seinen Körper, wodurch Danik augenblicklich getötet wird. Vermächtnis Nach seinem Tod wurde seine Botschaft weiterhin auf der CMS Terra Nova verwendet, um die verbleibenden Überlebende des Circles zum neuen Unitology Kult zu verführen. Dabei wurde er als Heiliger im Kult verehrt. Persönlichkeit Danik war ein wahnsinniger Fanatiker, der den Glauben und die Lehren der Unitology vollständig wiederspiegelte. Er nutzte diese Lehren und zog daraus seine Inspiration für seine Taten und Motivation seiner Männer, die er erfolgreich gegen EarthGov in den Kampf schickte. Obwohl Danik ein intelligenter Mann war, blendete ihn sein Glaube an die Unitology von der offensichtlichen Wahrheit über die Fähigkeiten, Gefahren und wirklichem Zweck der Marker. Selbst nach dem er die Wahrheit über den Tau Volantis Mond erfuhr, war er zuversichtlich, dass die Konvergenz der beste Weg für die Menschheit sei. Obwohl er ein religiöser Fanatiker war, verteidigte er seinen Glauben, durch die Behauptung ein „Mann der Wissenschaft“ zu sein. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass die Erschaffung von Markerkopien eine Tat der Verkunft und der Logik sei. Die Fähigkeit der Marker organisches Leben zu manipulieren gekoppelt mit der Tatsache, dass der schwarze Marker der Erde lange vor dem Auftauchen der menschlichen Rasse bereits dort war sei ein Beweis dafür, dass die Evolution und Ontogenese der Menschheit ohne den Einfluss und die Macht des schwarzen Marker gar nicht möglich gewesen wären. Durch diese Annahme impliziertr er, dass die Menschheit durch den schwarzen Marker entstand und somit dazu bestimmt sei, die Konvergenz zu erreichen. Dieses Argument verwendet er um sich vor Isaac’s Versuchen ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen zu schützen und Isaac zu beschuldigen, dass er sich der natürlichen Evolution des Universums in den Weg stelle. Normalerweise ein ruhiger und prahlerischer Mensch, gerät er schnell in eine aufbrausende und wütende Art wenn ihm widersprochen wird. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelt er sehr stark Dr. Challus Mercer aus Dead Space. So ist er hochgradig sarkastisch als er z.B. Isaac spöttisch sagt er „sei nicht tot zu kriegen“. Dies zeigt wie entschlossen er ist um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Auch sind seine Männer nur Mittel zu Zweck, denn er wirft Isaac und Carver alles und jeden entgegen und schreckt vor Geiselnahme oder auch der undiskutablen Exekution der eigenen Männer nicht zurück wenn es nicht nach seinem Kopf geht. Trotz seiner Aussage ein der Mann Wissenschaft zu sein, reagiert er dennoch stark verärgert als Issac ihn mit religiösen Anschuldigen konfrontierte, worauf er Isaac als dreckigen Ketzer bezeichnete. Zitate :„Brüder und Schwestern. Das Zeitalter der Menschheit neigt sich dem Ende zu. Wir sind zu viele geworden auf zu wenig Platz. Die Unternehmen, den wir einst unser Geld anvertrauten, haben es verprasst. Die Regierungen, denen wir einst unsere Zukunft anvertrauten, haben sie sabotiert. Ihretwegen sterben wir. Aber fürchtet euch nicht, denn es gibt eine Zukunft. Wie vom Propheten Michael Altman versprechen, hat der schwarze Marker einen Plan — für euch alle. Er wird uns aus unserer erbärmlichen Existenz erlösen und wir werden eins sein, vereint in Körper und Geist. Unsere Einheit wird unsere Erlösung sein. Wir werden weiterleben, nicht als Menschen, sondern als Gott. Die Church of Unitology wartet auf euch, meine Freunde. Befreit euch von den Ketten dieses Lebens und kommt zu uns, wenn das neue beginnt. Ich bin Jacob Arthur Danik. Und ich bin diese Botschaft.“ :—Danik’s Propagandevideo :„Augen geradeaus Isaac, passen Sie auf.“ :—Momente bevor Danik den Luna Marker „befreit“ :„Kinder von Altman, der Marker hat für euch alle einen Plan! Wenn die Zeit kommt werdet ihr alle wiedergeboren! Aber damit das passiert, muss Isaac Clarke sterben. Die Zukunft eurer Religion – unserer Rasse – hängt davon ab. Haltet ihn um jeden Preis auf! Atlman sei gepriesen!“ :—Danik motiviert seine Männer auf Tau Volantis :„Ich verbrachte mein ganzes Leben damit, die Schäden der Menschheit rückgängig zu machen: ich bekämpfte EarthGovs fortlaufende Forschung, befreite die Marker aus diesen gottlosen Testanlagen und jetzt… haben ich nur noch ein Problem zu beseitigen. Sie alle!“ :—Danik zu Norton, Carver und Isaac :„Geschafft. Ich hab‘s endlich geschafft! Die Finsternis hat ein Ende! Lasst die Evolution beginnen!“ :—Danik’s letzte Worte Trivia *Jacob Danik wurde nach der Vorlage seines englischsprachigen Synchronsprechers, Simon Templeman, modelliert. *Nach dem ersten „Treffen“ mit Danik auf Tau Volantis wirft Isaac eine Granate nach ihm. Diese explodiert in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe, so dass er eigentlich nicht unbeschadet davon entkommen könnte, was er dennoch tut. *Danik wird nie ohne seine Sonnenbrille gesehen. Außerdem besitzt er einen mittelangen Ponytail (Pferdeschwanz) an seinem Hinterkopf. **Außerdem trägt er seine Sonnenbrille auch in Räumen und sogar im Untergrund des Planeten Tau Volantis bei der Alien Maschine. **Somit könnte es sich bei Danik‘s Sonnenbrille um eine echte Brille mit phototropen (selbsttönende oder eindunkelnde) Brillengläsern handeln, die sich den Lichtverhältnissen (und Temperaturverhältnissen) anpassen. *Danik trägt das gesamte Spiel über eine Maschinenpistole bei sich, die er zwei Mal abfeuerte (beide Male auf Luna, einmal gegen Isaac und erfolgreich gegen einen Soldat EarthGovs). Diese Waffe unterscheidet sich allerdings von der herstellbare, da Danik mit ihr immer nur einen Schuss abgibt, anstatt der üblichen zwei. Außerdem klingt der Schuss dieser wie der Klang eines Revolvers. **Die Waffe kommt gegenüber Isaac ein Mal erfolglos zum Einsatz, dient als Meinungsverstärker als er Ellie als Geisel nahm und war eine große Motivationshilfe für seine Männer als er bei der Belagerung der Keyhole Station einen damit erschoss. Desweiteren hat Danik damit eine beträchtliche Anzahl an EarthGov-Soldaten getötet. Galerie 548px-Jacob_Danik_Model_87586474w433.jpg DanikDSL.png|Danik in Liberation Danikisaac.png Daniksu.jpg DS3_Danik_Profile.jpg DS3-Danik1.jpg Elliedanik.jpg Meetingid.png Shithappen.png Spiesser.png Versus.png Danikko.png EN: Jacob Arthur Danik Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Unitologen Kategorie:Dead Space: Liberation Kategorie:Dead Space 3 Kategorie:Antagonisten